The present invention relates to an electronic component e.g., a hard disk drive cooling structure for use in a computer to dissipate heat from a hard disk drive, for example, installed therein, and more particularly to such a hard diskdrive cooling structure which achieves high cooling efficiency and, is inexpensive to manufacture.
When a computer is operated, heat must be quickly carried away from important parts of the computer such as a CPU (central processing unit), hard disk drive, etc. The working temperature of a hard disk drive is within about 5.about.55.degree. C. When the working temperature surpasses 55.degree. C., the hard disk drive may become unable to function well, and stored data may be destroyed. In order to maintain the optimum working temperature for a hard disk drive, a cooling arrangement is needed. FIG. 6 shows the arrangement of an earlier hard disk drive cooling structure. According to this design, a plurality of fans 70 are provided adjacent to the hard disk drive 60. When the computer is started, the fans 70 are operated to blow currents of air toward the hard disk drive 60. Because the fans 70 are installed in the computer at one lateral side, currents of air are directly blown toward the front side of the hard disk drive 60, causing a high wind resistance force to be produced; in consequence, thereof the cooling efficiency is low. Further, due to the size limitation of 42 mm x 149 mm, only three fans of size 40 mm x 40 mm can be installed. Because three fans are installed, the installation cost is high.